Luffyko I'm not a demon
by Soyokaze D Iwashi
Summary: FEM Luffy (Luffyko) is 12 years old, with hair of waist, chocolate eyes and a smile that could melt the heart of any special movement and its very effective dog face. ACE too Luffyko protector has a fresh and fashion look and Sabo would not be as protective as Luffyko. Advertency: Fem Luffy
1. Capítulo 1

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

One a day sunny island sunrise.

Between the streets full of people of good fortune, there are boys and they are:

Monkey D Luffyko: fast when it comes to stealing hands.

Portgas D Ace: Agile in battle hand-to-hand or with weapons.

Terminal D Sabo: expert in the fight with weapons.

These 3 always cause problems on the island and the Mayor of the town villa Fuchsia If empre said "If you become pirates bring us bad reputation"-.

Good after leaving the city Luffyko was very tired.

Luffyko-"Oii Ace, Sabo wait for me".

Ace -"you're very slow".

Sabo-"Luffyko better go home".

Luffyko -"I see after-" and with that Luffyko was aimlessly between forest humming an old song until I hear noises, as always your curiosity won, they had found a boy of about 14 years of age. Luffyko thought if it would help or not.

Luffyko -"I think that leaving it here would be very bad on my part".

With that Luffyko I call his pet Tiger.

Luffyko -"KIRO"-. I cry in a few moments a tiger came. Luffyko put beside the wounded boy.

Quick mind came to the secret hideout where they hid treasures, medicines and food.

Luffyko put the injured boy in

A sort of bed. After accommodate the injured boy began to treat his wounds.

After a while he went to hunt something for the boy.

* * *

Perspective of the framework:

I was sore and pulled in a sort of bed, I see to my around could only see some medicines and drawings, I try to pick up but couldn't pain stopped me a pain in the stomach 'shit' I thought that had to be lying after a long silence to listen steps, I made the sleeping.

* * *

Luffyko perspective:

I went to hunt by luck I found Ace or Sabo; I could catch a bear and some fruits that I found. When I arrived the boy was sleeping so I try not to make noise.

* * *

Present:

Marco rose sharply to ignore pain to catch the occupant of the place (could be an enemy) but only caught a very cute girl of about 12 years and was not a good position for a girl.

Frame-"who are you? And what you want?"-.

Luffyko -"I am Monkey D Luffyko, I am 12 years old and I see that these better". He said putting a hand on the forehead to check if he had a fever due to that fact that Marco is Reverend.

Marco perspective: that girl made me blush if I hardly know him?

Marco was lifting, but an error that arises his hand callus on Luffyko chest across his face was red as a tomato. Luffyko quickly gave it a slap.

Marco-"I feel it was not my intention... my name is Marco and I am 14 years old and I am still distressed by the accident".

Luffyko-"OK but that does not happen again".

Marco-"by the way where am?"-.

Luffyko-"Grand line island Sunrise, in the heart of the jungle my territory and that of my older brothers".

Marco-"I'm away from father-shit".

Luffyko-"Who is Pope?"-.

Marco-"is man who is closer to the One Piece and future King of the pirates, white beard". He said with a tone safe and proud.

Luffyko -"now I remember Shanks spoke to me about it".

Marco -"Do you know Shanks, the yonko?"-.

Luffyko -"sip, always annoyed me and made fun of my". He said that an angry but happy.

And he told how they met.

Marco which could not believe this girl had friendship with a yonko and gave his hat belonging the deceased King of the pirates, which was amazing.

* * *

Below:

Stomachs roared and Luffyko began to cook the bear. When they had finished eating Luffyko I frame what happened.

Luffyko-"ne, would Marco that happened to you?, who made you these wounds?"-.

Marco-"I was fighting with the Marines and was wounded but luckily I am alive".

Luffyko-"I hate the Marines are ugly, bad and smell as the nobles".

Marco surprised to hear and soon...

**Hello what do you think?**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to**_

_**Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Present:

Ace and Sabo enter and see a not very nice scene for them.

Ace -"Away from her PERVERTED"-. Cry Ace

Marco quickly moved to a side against the wall.

Marco is now cornered by two brothers in attack mode.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the moby dick:**_

In a large boat pirates sought one of their pirate lost in a battle.

Thatch-"father, I have to say that Marco was at a disadvantage, but should be fine".

White beard-"Marco is strong will be fine"-said worried about his lost son.

Jozu-"Marco should be on some island of Grand Line".

Izou-"sure, this well". Namur-"at sea is not, it should have landed in some island".

* * *

_**While with the 3 brothers.**_

Luffyko told all that had happened. (Except crash).

Ace -"so that happened".

Sabo-"fight against an Admiral is very difficult".

Ace-"by the way and do that tattoo?-."

Marco-"I am the first Commander of the white beard pirates-".

Sabo -"Oh"-.

Ace -"Pirates of white beard?"-.

Luffyko -"One of the 4 emperors, as Shanks".

Ace-"Oh, it doesn't matter how many days should be here?"-.

Luffyko -"one week".

Ace -"By how much?"-.

Luffyko -"fired you several bullets sea stone".

Sabo -"not should move both".

Ace-"well, I'm Portgas D Ace"-.

Sabo-"Terminal D Sabo"-.

Marco-"I 'am Marco-".

Luffyko-"is rare to not have surname".

Marco-"I know"-.

Ace-"well bring to Makino".

Sabo-"for which Makino?-."

Luffyko -"Clothing and food?"-.

Ace -"so".

Sabo-"Okay I I'll stay here".

* * *

**After 6 days:**

Luffyko -"slept quiet resting on Marco".

Ace -"already contacted tomorrow you will come to find"-

Marco -"Okay"-. He said while he was asleep.

* * *

**While with white beard:**

Thatch -"father, we have communicated with some boys who said that Marco was with them".

White-chinned (father)-"Where?"-.

Thatch -"in the dawn Island, say that they return it that is like a pet and do not want in Love with it".

Izou -"Thatch, not say that".

Jozu -"I heard it and said so".

Namur -"in truth"-.

Thatch -"Yes"-. She said as she laughed.

In the moby dick all prepared to go get framework.

* * *

**The pirates already arrived:**

White beard pirates found a quiet village.

Suddenly they saw happen to a woman with dark green hair.

Thatch-"excuse me, you did not see this subject". She said as she showed a picture of Marco, 'so I ask' he thought.

Makino-"Hello Makino and if I saw it, if you want to find it have to go to my bar there is this Luffyko and Sabo guide them". He said while pointing Asia bar.

Thatch-"thank you". She said it was going along with Vista and Jozu.

* * *

**At the bar:**

Luffyko-"Hey Sabo when arrived the friends of Marco?"-.

Sabo -"Soon only waiting"-.

In that 3 types entered the bar one of them speaks.

Thatch -"you are Luffyko and Sabo"-.

SABO -"maybe"-.

Luffyko-"who are?"-.

View-"we view, Thatch and Jozu"-.

Sabo -"well, take them with Marco".

He said as he got up.

Sabo speak a bit more before bring them framed

Boring is Luffyko said:

-"Hey, Sabo stop talking or perhaps try to invite you to take an appointment".

With that said, there was a silence until Sabo River.

Sabo-"Luffyko, sorry for bore you, but had to know if I could really trust".

Luffyko-"come good".

All walked to a forest to reach and enter in a hiding place where Marco slept "-."

Luffyko-"Shhh"-.

Thatch -"going to wake up".

In that Luffyko jump on top of Marco making it spat out a bit of blood.

Marco-"don't do that, killing me".

He said as he got up and gave him a few Pats on the head to Luffyko.

Thatch -"it's your girlfriend?"-.

And in that an axe goes on side of the head of Thatch.

Ace -"Say it once more and it does not fail".

Jozu-"do failed?"-.

ACE-"Yes, fails".

Thatch swallow saliva.

SABO-"Ace don't kill me, don't want to mess with a Yonko"-.

Luffyko-"don't say that, Ace does not want to leave wounded"-

Ace-"Okay, will be dead". He said while pointing the axe Asia head of Thatch.

Luffyko stood in the middle.

Luffyko -"Ace, no".

Ace -"Okay"-. She said while pulling aside all weapons; guns, swords, bombs, knives, etc.

Vista, Jozu and Thatch quiet them a sweat drop.

Luffyko came out and his cry was heard


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to**_

_**Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Luffyko-"waaa, just I'm dying of LAUGHTER, Shishishi Shishishi".

ACE-"A was only playing with Kiro, don't worry is our pet". He said quiet Ace.

Thatch and Jozu-"who would have a Giant Tiger as a pet?"-. They said surprised.

SABO-"us, is also trained look".

SABO-"Kiro gives me the leg". And with that the Giant Tiger gave him the leg.

SABO-"wheel"-. KIRO rodo.

SABO-"steal"-. And with Kiro disappeared a few minutes and then appeared and gave him a wallet to Sabo.

SABO-"Who is this wallet".

Vista-"it's mine!"-. SABO returned the wallet.

SABO-"Nice guy Kiro"-. He said stroking the cat.

Vista-"do as you did that!"-.

ACE-"easy, A Kiro gave him a devil fruit and it was...". He said Ace as I thought.

Luffyko-"is called fire - size allows you to change the size and use fire or for an attack or food".

SABO-"is great, truth".

Thach-"is great and rare to the"

Time "-."

Jozu-"better return with pops already took us much".

Straw and framework-"okay".

And thereupon all left.

* * *

**With white beard**

All were already on the boat

Luffyko-"it is white beard?, rare Shanks told me that he was very old and stubborn".

White beard-"do that you said Shanks?"-.

Luffyko-"Yes, also said that you were bad and grumpy, but apparently you're not". And with the comment Ace and Sabo laughed.

ACE-"Luffyko said the truth, can ask Makino, Shanks said it in front of it".

Frame-"He was drunk?"-.

Luffyko-"a little think they were 2 or 3 barrels". He said thoughtful mode.

White beard-"Guarararara, Shanks said that, that brat".

Luffyko-"Sip, shishishi".

ACE, Sabo and Luffyko-"Shit"-.

Frame-"what?"-.

ACE-"That happens"-. She said pointing to a Navy ship, where looked to "The hero of la Marina Garp fist".

GARP-"white beard's return me to my grandchildren!"-.

Beard white-"you are grandchildren of that crazy?"-.

ACE, Sabo and Luffyko-"Yes"-.

GARP-"they will become good marines".

Luffyko-"the marines stink, are bad and ugly".

ACE-"idiots ~".

SABO-"faggots ~".

And with those comments was surprised and made white beard pirates laugh.

POPs-"Guarararara, apparently they do not want to be marines".

Took GARP-"if they become pirates you care them since they are worth more than gold"-. Garp cry.

White beard-"that you mean with more than gold".

GARP-"now it really". He said Garp away.

White beard-"what that?"-. He said thoughtful.

Luffyko-"well we 4 have Devil fruits"-.

POPs-"4?"-.

SABO-"I, Ace, Luffyko and Kiro".

POPs-"Kiro?"-.

Luffyko-"Our little mascot"-. He said showing a small Tiger.

ACE-"gave him eat the fruit of the devil size - fire".

Framework-"allows you to enlarge and shrink, eat and spit fire"-.

Namur-"that great skill and what is yours?"-. He asked interested.

ACE-"Sabo and I we ate the fire - fire me, don't cut it and ate it for us".

Luffyko-"I ate me the Dragon dragon no mi".

Izou-"having great skills"-.

Luffyko-"and also says that we are worth more than gold, because I am the daughter of the leader of the revolutionaries and a scholar from Ohara, I am taken by the scholar".

SABO-"I am the son of a great nobleman who does business with the pirates and smuggled".

ACE "I don't know who my parents are to me not told me".

White-chinned-"vertex in my son want". He said decided to protect them.

ACE, Sabo and Luffyko-"Okay"-.

SABO-"well, my name's Terminal D Sabo"-.

ACE -"my name is Portgas D Ace".

Luffyko -"Monkey D Luffyko"-.

POPs-"3 'D' in the family, should celebrate".

And will assemble a big party

* * *

_**What do you think?.**_

_**Ages:**_

**Thatch - straw 15 years.**

**Marco - head of pineapple 14 years.**

**Luffyko - 12 straw hat.**

**Ace and Sabo - hot head and****About****14 Cup****years****.**

**Shanks - hair of****tomato****35 years.**

**White beard - pops - 58.**

**Izou - Okama - ane-chan. 16 years.**

**Namur - fish - 14 years.**

**Jozu****-Diamond-25**

**View****- Buena Vista - 24**

**Bramenko****-Flamenco-18**

**Rakuyou****-kuyo-19.**

**Blenheim****-blén-20**

**Curiel****-curi-16**

**Kingdew****-King-20**

**Haruta****-Haru - 15**

**Atmos****-en-22**

**Speed Jiru****-dream-21**

**Fossa****- Fossa - 22.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to**_

_**Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

After the big party.

The next day everyone woke up with good surf most except Sabo, Ace and Luffyko.

* * *

**Once the hangover vanished:**

Luffyko was in the kitchen hoping that Thatch finished cooking. Luffyko filing a conversation.

Luffyko-"Hey, Thatch why do you joined the white beard pirates?-."

Thatch-"well it is a long story".

Luffyko - then "I'll sleep awhile".

Thatch-"Very funny".

Luffyko-"where are Marco you?"-.

Thatch-"he's on the cover, practicing with Ace".

-"Thank you" - Luffyko. And thereupon went to the deck.

Luffyko watched as Ace and Marco practiced their moves.

ACE-"well, now Luffyko is your turn against you my later against frame".

Luffyko-"okay". And with that you start the fight.

Hits were received and returned. Until both were sold out.

ACE-"great, now Marco is your turn".

Framework-"okay"-. And with that he started the fight.

Just in practice fight they watched Jozu, Vista, Haruta and pops.

End by being Luffyko above frame with his fist cm close to the face.

SABO-"well, Luffyko you won. You lost the bet pay me "-."

Marco sighs and gives the money to Sabo.

Luffyko frame hugs and says:

Luffyko-"frame ~ ~ that is"

You feel that you have won

A girl shishishi-.

-"Humiliating" - framework. Everyone laughed.

Straw-"Luffyko's food".

Luffyko-"I'm coming ~". Luffyko rose from top of frame and salute to the present and then to the kitchen.

* * *

**In the kitchen ~**

It was about a war of food and almost all the food in the face of the frame.

ACE replied to Luffyko:

-"Luffyko you kills you all to which ames".

Luffyko-"I love shishishishi".

ACE-"shit"-.

Everyone laughed at the antics of the brothers.

In that Haruta warns that other crew members came and among them were Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usupp, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Franky, Sanji and a Nico Robin scam which was paralyzed to see Luffyko.

Zoro-"Oi, Robin are you well?"-. I asked Zoro without a response.

NAMI-"Robin, are you well?"-. And suddenly, Robin began to cry.

Framework-"is Robin it okay?"-.

Robin hug Luffyko and told him.

Robin-"Lu..." Luffyko I thought that you had died 8 years ago "-." He told Robin crying to Luffyko.

Luffyko-"Robin-Ane-chan I promised that he would not die you remember".

Crew-"Ane-chan, are you sisters?"-.

Robin-"Yes, but I thought that she had died 8 years ago". He said Robin drying tears.

Luffyko-"could see dead but I also except Aokiji".

ACE-"do the safe Aokiji?-."

Robin-"when we were small I was 8 and Luffyko had 4 attacked us marines with a Buster Call, there were killed our mother and uncles".

Luffyko-"Yes, but now we are together so nothing will ever again to separate". He said with a smile.

All were surprised at the fact that Robin and Luffyko are adoptive sisters like Ace and Sabo.

Once Luffyko you told all about what had happened to him (by omitting many things).

* * *

**Ages:**

**Thatch - straw 15 years.**

**Marco - head of pineapple - 14 years.**

**Luffyko - hat of straw-12.**

**Ace and Sabo - hot head and****About****14 Cup****years****.**

**Shanks - hair of****tomato****35 years.**

**White beard - pops - 58.**

**Izou - Okama - nee-chan. 16 years.**

**Namur - fish - 14 years.**

**Jozu****-Diamond-25**

**View****- Buena Vista - 24**

**Bramenko****-Flamenco-18**

**Rakuyou****-kuyo-19.**

**Blenheim****-blén-20**

**Curiel****-curi-16**

**Kingdew****-King-20**

**Haruta****-Haru - 15**

**Atmos****-en-22**

**Speed Jiru****-dream-21**

**Fossa****- Fossa - 22.**

* * *

**A little info:**

**Luffyko do not eat so much as in the anime.**

**ACE does not have very good aim.**

**SABO always carries a concealed weapon in one of his shoes.**

**Framework is the favourite pillow of Luffyko and shooting of Ace snowman**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to**_

_**Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

_**And it follows here:**_

After another party and major hangovers. Luffyko stared at the sea in the bow.

Luffyko-"the day that comes and night dying your there and I here so close and at the same time so far away..."-

Robin listened the song of Luffyko in silence. After a while Luffyko turned around and with a smile he saw Robin and departed.

The next day...

ACE "Luffyko where are you?"-. Screaming Ace

Atmos-'Ace, nurses try to put a dress ".

SABO-"Luffyko with dress jajajajaja"-.

Namur-"what's so funny"-. "?"

ACE-"No we can imagine Luffyko dresses".

Namur-"did she ever use one?"-.

SABO-"never saw her use one".

Atmos-"that's rare". And suddenly Luffyko ran out.

ACE-"going beyond".

* * *

_**On the cover:**_

Luffyko was behind Robin.

Robin-"Enfermeras-san, Luffyko not use a dress yet who try to put it".

Luffyko out his you tongue.

Luffyko saw a ship marina approaching and does not hesitate to tell others.

Luffyko-"Oii, guys approaching marines".

ACE-"Lu que tal si you have fun"-.

Luffyko-"father do can?"-.

POPs-"Yes"-.

Then Luffyko takes wings first they looked like feathers but then it was that they were flakes, Ace was mounted on his back and began to attack the Marines. (I'm not good writing battles.)

* * *

_**Then:**_

Luffyko slept very quiet when he arose and went to the mirror cry.

And he listened to the deck of a pirate ship.

ACE-"would open daring to put a dress?"-.

SABO-"the cry I think that if".

And then Luffyko came up with a beautiful light blue dress with black heels, Ace and Sabo could not endure the laughter and the flushing.

Luffyko-"Ace, Sabo does not laugh is no fun".

Nurses-"now you better look".

Luffyko-"NO, give back me my clothes hate dresses".

Nurse-"Why?"-.

Luffyko-"because he is uncomfortable to practice or fight". He said a stew.

ACE-"I think that dress looks best on you". To say that Luffyko him grumble and hit it.

SABO-"already Luffyko only Ace joked".

After a while they came to an island Luffyko, Ace, Sabo and Kiro were it Asian jungle.

Luffyko-"good will find treasures".

ACE-"Okay I and Sabo and you with Kiro".

Luffyko-"okay".

After many persecutions and laughter

Luffyko was a great temple decorated with dragons and gold snakes, instinctively go the long way and stopped at a large altar then saw a beautiful sword which emanated a dark Flash, as their curiosity always won took the sword and her dark emanation disappeared immediately.

Luffyko-"damn"-. Whisper.

* * *

_**On the boat:**_

Everyone wondered where it had gone Luffyko until it appeared mounted on Kiro with a knapsack on his back.

Luffyko-"would have me surprised?"-.

ACE-"where were you?"-.

Luffyko-"I found a strange Temple and found this sword"-. He said showing a very sharp sword with gold pieces embedded in the handle (type as the sword of "Mihawk" but more as the Zoro).

Robin-"I think seeing that sword in a book". She said pensively.

Luffyko-"exuded a kind of dark energy".

Robin-"memory that is the damn sword of the dragon".

Framework-"and that?"-.

Robin explained the history of the sword and its construction.

Luffyko and Ace-"Super"-.

Robin-"still do not understand how Luffyko could take it without being affected".

Luffyko-"that not be".

Robin-"Luffyko do you feel death wishes or feel betrayed?"-.

Luffyko-"...".

Framework-"something happens".

Luffyko-"I feel hate, but I don't know because I don't remember."

Luffyko thought and nothing, nothing and nothing.

Framework-"perhaps did in your past life?"-.

Luffyko-"well it doesn't matter. It practicare a little with her "-."

Zoro-"what is a woman the sword?"-.

Luffyko-"well I feel a small presence but it is not bad also is welcome".

Zoro-"that's rare".

Luffyko-"isn't it".

ACE-"If".

A discussion of "this is it" and "not so" are unleashed in the crew. Of course I won Luffyko.

The day following Luffyko trained with the sword cursed was as if they were the one to the other, you could say an expert.

The end?


	6. Chapter 6

_**FEM Luffy (Luffyko) is 12 years old, with hair of waist, chocolate-colored eyes and a smile that could melt the heart of any special move their very effective face dog. ACE has a fresh look and, in addition to too much about protector with Luffyko and Sabo guard would not be as protective as Ace.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy and typos (language use)**_

_**And it follows here:**_

After another party and major hangovers. Luffyko stared at the sea in the bow.

Luffyko-"that solitary life is, the day that comes and night dying your there and I here so close and at the same time so far away..."-

Robin listened the song of Luffyko in silence. After a while Luffyko turned around and with a smile he saw Robin and departed.

The next day...

ACE "Luffyko where are you?"-. Screaming Ace

Atmos-'Ace, nurses try to put a dress ".

SABO-"Luffyko with dress jajajajaja"-.

Namur-"what's so funny"-. "?"

Ace -"No we can imagine Luffyko dresses".

Namur-"did she ever use one?"-.

Sabo -"never saw her use one".

Atmos -"that's rare". And suddenly Luffyko ran out.

ACE -"going beyond".

_**On the cover:**_

Luffyko was behind Robin.

Robin -"Nurses -san, Luffyko not use a dress yet who try to put it".

Luffyko out his your tongue.

Luffyko saw a ship marina approaching and does not hesitate to tell others.

Luffyko-"Oii, guys approaching marines".

Ace-"Lu such yes you have fun"-.

Luffyko-"father do can?"-.

Pops -"Yes"-.

Then Luffyko became Phoenix, Ace was mounted on his back and began to attack the Marines. (I'm not good writing battles.)

_**Then:**_

Luffyko slept very quiet when he arose and went to the mirror cry.

And he listened to the deck of a pirate ship.

ACE-"would open daring to put a dress?"-.

SABO-"the cry I think that if".

And then Luffyko came up with a beautiful light blue dress with black heels, Ace and Sabo could not endure the laughter and the flushing.

Luffyko-"Ace, Sabo does not laugh is no fun".

Nurses-"now you better look".

Luffyko-"NO, give back me my clothes hate dresses".

Nurse-"Why?"-.

Luffyko -"because he is uncomfortable to practice or fight". He said a stew.

ACE-"I think that dress looks best on you". To say that Luffyko him grumble and hit it.

SABO-"already Luffyko only Ace joked".

After a while they came to an island Luffyko, Ace, Sabo and Kiro were it Asian jungle.

Luffyko -"good will find treasures".

ACE-"Okay I and Sabo and you with Kiro".

Luffyko -"okay".

Then many persecutions and laughter Luffyko was a great temple decorated with dragons and gold snakes, instinctively go the long way and stopped at a large altar then saw a beautiful sword which emanated a dark Flash, as their curiosity always wins took the sword and her dark emanation disappeared immediately.

_**On the boat:**_

Everyone wondered where it had gone Luffyko until it appeared mounted on Kiro with a knapsack on his back.

Luffyko -"would have me surprised?"-.

Ace -"where were you?"-.

Luffyko-"I found a strange Temple and found this sword"-. He said showing a very sharp sword with gold pieces embedded in the handle (type like "Mihawk" sword).

Robin-"I think seeing that sword in a book". She said pensively.

Luffyko-"exuded a kind of dark energy".

Robin -"memory that is the damn sword of the dragon".

Framework -"and that?"-.

Robin explained the history of the sword and its construction.

Luffyko and Ace -"Super"-.

Robin-"still does not understand how Luffyko could take it without being affected".

Luffyko-"that not be".

Robin-"Luffyko do you feel death wishes or feel betrayed?"-.

Luffyko-"...".

Framework-"something happens".

Luffyko-"I feel hate, but I don't know because I don't remember."

Luffyko thinks and nothing, nothing and nothing.

Framework-"perhaps did in your past life?"-.

Luffyko-"well it doesn't matter. It practice a little with her "-."

Zoro-"what is a woman the sword?"-.

Luffyko-"well I feel a small presence but it is not bad also is welcome".

Zoro-"that's rare".

Luffyko-"isn't it".

ACE -"If".

A discussion of "this is it" and "not so" are unleashed in the crew. Of course I won Luffyko.

The day following Luffyko trained with the sword cursed was as if they were the one to the other, you could say an expert.

The End?

_**Aaaaah**_

_**Sorry for the delay and the lack of spelling and all homework and other things.**_


	7. Wonderland?

_**FEM Luffy (Luffyko) is 12 years old, with hair of waist, chocolate - colored eyes and a smile that could melt the heart of any special move their very effective face dog.**__**Ace has a fresh look and, in addition to too much about protector with Luffyko and Sabo guard would not be as protective as Ace.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy and typos (language use).**_

_**Hello... eh... sorry for the lateness of Chapter 6, had no imagination more homework problems, etc. This chapter will be based on the "the Wonderland" with some changes.**_

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**_

A discussion of "this is it" and "not so" are unleashed in the crew. Of course I won Luffyko.

The day following Luffyko trained with the sword cursed was as if they were the one to the other, you could say an expert.

**Now**

**E**n the cover of the Moby dick

Zoro and Luffyko had a practice, Zoro withWadō Ichimonji and Luffyko with the cursed sword that Luffyko decided to call Kiseki.

While trained appeared a strange man who had a Crown and her outfit consisted of a black suit, white gloves and a top hat not very long and with white hair.

The strange man said -"Hello I'm Asura".

Zoro-"And what you want?"-.

Asura-"Only I am interested in the young man who is on your side"-.

Luffyko-"does me because?"-.

Asura-"its charm has brought me to this place."-.

Luffyko -"huh?"-.

Zoro -"go".

Asura -"sorry but not me I will March without Luffyko". He said politely.

Zoro -"will not go near". He said threatening mind.

Asura quickly took to Luffyko by the waist and disappeared into a hole in the sky leaving petals of white roses.

LUFFYKOOO! Yelp Zoro attracting others.

ACE -"what?, where is Luffyko?"-.

Zoro -"is we are going to practice and suddenly wine was a strange type Luffyko."

Robin -"Asura is one of the Kings of the country of the wonders, in total".

Zoro -"do you know that?"-.

Robin -"it and read some of the books".

Framework -"do you know something else?"-.

Robin -"good 4 Kings come in search of beautiful women and take them to "The Wonderland" where pass challenges at which many cannot survive and which can overcome them to marry the 4 Kings and then they fight to the death for the girl".

WOULD MARRY?! They cried out all at the same time.

Robin -"good that can be avoided".

_**While in**__**The country of wonders:**_

Luffyko stood in front of Asura with blue shorts, black shirt with a red vest and a pair of black shoes with white socks with black stripes to the knees and his sheathed sword.

Luffyko -"where am I? And why am I dressed as well?"-.

Asura -"this is the Wonderland and this clothing looks good on you, I hope you can overcome the challenges sweet Luffyko".

He said caressing the face of Luffyko and disappeared.

Now Luffyko was in a room with several doors and only a dagger-shaped key.

Luffyko -"do good now by what?-." In thoughtful voice said and between all the gates chose the smallest and opened the lock. Passing it was in a strange place and ran into a mouse.

Luffyko- "uh, sorry do know what place is this?"-.

Mouse -"I'm Larry and these in the South". Said the boy with dark - skinned mouse ears.

Luffyko -"thank so you much". He said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran it out.

Larry -"nothing...". He said blushing before the kiss received.

Luffyko -"umm well continue right where"-.

And Luffyko road until you reach a not-very-large House and entered it.

Luffyko -"road and met a very pretty and orderly room".

Suddenly a cry was heard.

-"Bring me gloves fast"-

Luffyko found some silk gloves and I turn them

He was a guy with ears of rabbit, yellow eyes, black suit, Monocle and a pocket watch.

-Thank you-.

And with that he was running.

Luffyko-"that was rare, good best I'm going". It came out with some pastries and followed with their road where he met a long table where 3 people drank tea and ate.

Luffyko -"I am Monkey D Luffyko, they know how to get out of here I have to go back with my family".

One of them replied.

-Hi I'm crazy hat, take a seat, and please don't kill us with your sword-.

Said the man about 20 years with a top hat and I accept casual dress in contrast to the Hare by his side with a cup of tea in his right hand and left with a piece of pie dish offering to Luffyko she.

Luffyko -"do you know how can I leave?, quiet not kills them".

Crazy hat -"maybe if, maybe not, who knows I do not".

Luffyko-"that's crazy".

Hatter-"it is not I think and you who you think Hare".

Hare -"all are crazy".

He is a guy with ears of Hare and about 15 years.

Luffyko -"I think that is right and you think, Hatter?"-.

Hatter -"of course that is right not time his smart appearance".

Luffyko -"you have reason not one can question you". I take a bit of tea.

Luffyko -"know how I get back, I'm a pirate and my family to be concerned".

Hat -"pirate, incredible tell us how it is that the boat will not sink". He said interested and surprised.

Luffyko -"well, "Is due to the principle of Archimedes, the ship experiences an upward vertical force equal to the weight of the volume of water buoyed, this force compensates for the weight of the boat "-.

Crazy -"and if vessels are made of steel?"-.

Luffyko -"well, " Although the boats are made of steel, most of its volume is occupied by air as you know weighs less than water. The weight of the air inside the ship compensates for the weight of steel."-.

Hatter -"well if you're going with Cheshire perhaps know how to get you out of here "-.

Luffyko -"who is Cheshire?"-.

Hello.


	8. Chapter 8

_**FEM Luffy (Luffyko) is 12 years old, with hair of waist, chocolate-colored eyes and a smile that could melt the heart of any special move their very effective face dog. **__**ACE has a fresh look and, in addition to too much about protector with Luffyko and Sabo guard would not be as protective as Ace.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy and typos (language use)**_

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**_

* * *

Hatter-"well if you're going with "Cheshire perhaps know how to get you out of here "-. "

Luffyko-"who is Cheshire?"-.

Hatter-"already what you see, he is in the forest perhaps twins take you with him".

Luffyko-"what twins?"-.

Hatter-"twins " Aki and Akio"-.

Luffyko-"Good bye"-. With that rose moved into the forest.

* * *

As he walked he whispered a song:

Time ceased its work be eternal

and evaporated  
like water through my fingers.

Until he ran into 2 boys one wore a black robe and white hair, black eyes, and the other a white suit with black hair and grey eyes.

Luffyko-"sorry do you are ?"Aki and Akio?"-.

Both responded yes.

Luffyko-"know where is Cheshire".

Aki and Akio-"if follow us". Both took the hand of Luffyko to led to Cheshire.

* * *

_**While in the Moby Dick:**_

The ship was headed to a hidden island in a dark fog.

SABO-"Robin there is the country of wonders?-."

Robin-"If this hidden in the mist".

ACE-"if find it killed him". Ace cry in flames.

SABO-"quiet Ace calm down Luffyko will be fine".

Framework-"she is strong and will be fine".

Ace -"Luffykoooo" -

Sanji-"hope that Luffyko-swan this good".

Zoro-"are very noises".

Sanji-"who said marine shit".

Zoro-"That said pervert Cook".

And you are unleashed a battle.

Usupp-"that rare truth Nami".

Nami-"everyday the same".

* * *

_**Returning with Luffyko:**_

Luffyko stood in front of a tree where a boy with cat tail and ears watched her.

Aki and Akio twins:

-She is Luffyko and wants to get out of here, we have to do something else is in your charge-.

and with that the twins left.

Luffyko watched the boy:

15 -Year-old hair purple and a lock of purple hair.

His clothing was a t-shirt and black trousers.

His trousers had a chain and medium broken near the knees and his half open shirt, black boots and a jacket purple with violet stripes.

Cheshire-"why not talk anything you ate the language"-. Cheshire said in a mocking tone.

Luffyko-"You are very strange and look like gay-". He said innocently.

Cheshire-"GAY as you dare to tell me girl so stupid". Furious cry Cheshire.

Luffyko-"I am not stupid, just am lost here because that stupid Butler brought me here against my will".

Cheshire-"Oh, so you'll die here like the other stupid girls".

Luffyko-"would die?"-.

Cheshire-"exact, only you have a simple sword and if you were a fruit of the devil opened it you removed".

Luffyko-"have not removed me my fruit of the devil".

Cheshire-"not have removed it you"-. "!" I exclaimed shocked Cheshire.

Luffyko-"are you stupid or do you?"

Cheshire-' insolent girl, I know if I sing a song to bring out ".

Luffyko-"seriously!"-.

Cheshire-"of course"-.

Luffyko-"Okay you think".

And he began to sing.

time ceased its work be eternal

and evaporated  
as water between my fingers

This heart has lived in captivity

If that still beats it is a great mystery

I only know that I heard  
It is weather and unforgiving

die to live  
But even your God gives you up

to my around to know what happens

I'm just, face the death

I want to wake up  
This dream without end  
receive a signal

and rebreathing  
I just want to return  
of this hell escape  
and think that this regret  
never was nor is real  
Although you try to scream  
that longing to hear  
I know that my heart  
you will not hear ever

If my own will  
becomes reality

without doubt it would wipe out this torture now

a future for my  
I wonder if there will be.

is it worth following  
do walking alone?  
This silent darkness  
sad, isn't it true?  
being in a place  
without knowing anything more.

I can't more so  
I can not resist

I feel that my around  
everything is so unusual

and without someone like me

got to the end change  
I wonder if it would change everything else

time ceased its work be eternal

and evaporated  
as water between my fingers  
This heart has lived in captivity

If that still beats it is a great mystery

only heard  
It is weather and unforgiving

die to live  
But even your God gives you up

to my around to know what happens

I'm just, face the death

I want to wake up  
This dream without end  
receive a signal  
and rebreathing

I just want to return  
of this hell escape  
and think that this regret  
never was nor is real

Although you try to scream  
that longing to hear  
I know that my heart

you will not hear ever  
If my own will  
becomes reality

without doubt it would wipe out this torture now.

If I could do it

If I could do it

everything would end already  
This punishment without end  
This punishment without end.

It would kill my heart at the same time my reason

now I didn't know about you

still nothing from you

is nothing of my

nothing more I'll know the end

If my own will become reality .

kill this pain, everything would end already!

Cheshire-"Beautiful song"-.

Luffyko - take "do now me out of here?"-.

Cheshire-"Yes"-.

Cheshire Guio to Luffyko up with a man smoking. Blue suit and cigar, sitting in a large flower.

Caterpillar-"Hello"-. She said former horse a great breath of smoke.

Luffyko-"Hello"-. He said while moving your hands to spread the smoke.

-"Who are you?"-. He said the Caterpillar.

Luffyko-'am Monkey D Luffyko'.

Caterpillar-"is a pleasure I am Caterpillar".

Luffyko-"Same mind"-.

* * *

_**Hello :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**_

-"Who are you?"-. He said the Caterpillar.

Luffyko -'am Monkey D Luffyko'.

Caterpillar -"is a pleasure I am Caterpillar".

Luffyko -"Same mind"-.

* * *

_**NOW:**_

Caterpillar -"recite me that" Has aged, father William..."- ordered the Caterpillar."

Luffyko -"why?"-.

Caterpillar -"why long ago that I don't hear it"-.

Luffyko -"Good rhyme"-. And it began with the poem:

* * *

'It has aged, father William,' said the youth,

"And your hair is full of reeds;

However, he always does the pine-

With age still have the desire?

* * *

"When they are young," said father William his son,

"I didn't want to damage me coconut;

But now does not give me no fear,

"Me that my brain is very low."

"It has aged," said the boy,

"As already mentioned;

However it went into capotando-

How can you even walk like a bug?

* * *

"When they are young," said the wise man, wagging his white hair,

"It kept me very agile body

With medical help and, if I can be frank,

You should try to avoid ending up weak."

"It has aged," said the boy, "and have useless teeth

For more than water and wine.

But he licked the goose to the brittle bones-

See, Lord, what sense?"

* * *

When youth,' said his father, "I insisted on being a lawyer,

And discussed the law with my wife;

And so, my life has lasted me

A very strong and muscular jaw."

"It has aged and would be very rare," said the boy,

"If you have any perfect sight;

* * *

So how did dance at its peak

This eel so straight?"

"Three questions have already posed,

And no more I will reply.

If you're not going right now,

Go blow yourself tie!

* * *

-"That is not right" - said the Caterpillar.

-"No, I am afraid that it is not quite right" - recognized Luffyko.

The Caterpillar was the first to speak.

-"What size you would have?"- asked the Caterpillar.

Luffyko-"I don't know, so I'm OK." You know how I can get out of here "-."

-"I don't know anything", said the Caterpillar.

Luffyko -"to know nothing are very wise".

Caterpillar -"do are you here and not there"-. "?"

Luffyko -"I'm not there because I have kidnapped and I want to go back already to my home"-. I exclaimed sad Luffyko.

* * *

_**With white beard Pirates:**_

To search for Luffyko members were:

Ace, Sabo, Marco, Nami, Robin, Thatch, Chopper, Jozu, Zoro and Sanji.

All were found with a large very strange forest.

Ace -"Oh, cool this is immense".

Sabo -"Okay, this is huge"-.

Robin -"this must be the way". He said pointed to the South.

All Robin followed and met with a well-kept house where a male rabbit was sitting looking at fixed mind a pocket watch.

Ace -"Eh, that thing rarer"-.

Robin -"excuse me you must be the White Rabbit truth". Robin I ask with a smile on his face.

Rabbit -"if what I am, but I'm too busy not should I waste time" said my enter looked securely the Pocket Watch.

Sabo -"think you have time to spare-."

Rabbit -"I'll be very busy go with the Mad Hatter". She said it was, and pointed to the West.

Marco -"great help".

All headed towards the North.

* * *

_**With Luffyko:**_

Luffyko walking with Cheshire.

Luffyko -"Hey Cheshire where are we going?"-.

Cheshire -"Shut up and follow me".

They walked a long time but suddenly found themselves with a tall man not much with a Crown and a black suit with red stripes.

-"Hello I am one Sura of the 4 Kings of "The Wonderland"-." He said cuts in mind.

Luffyko -"do you know how to get out of here?"-.

Sura -"if maybe I follow I say you"-.

-"Okay" - Luffyko.

Luffyko followed Sura where entered into a castle.

Cheshire departed long ago.

Luffyko suddenly felt dizzy and callus in the arms of Sura.

* * *

_**Returning with the rescue team.**_

All for some reason were taking tea with a madman and a Hare.

Nami -"How did this happen".

Hatter -"that was very weird, well if we saw this beautiful girl's hair black it was a few hours ago with Aki and Akio twins which brought her with Cheshire which take her to the exit".

Chopper -"Thanks for the information"-. Thereupon all left Asia forest.

Marco -"who is Cheshire?"-.

Ace -"I don't know, but if it nears Luffyko I killed him".

Sabo -"it is not for both Ace, calm down".

And they came with a small dress strangely and cat ears.

* * *

_**Returning with Luffyko:**_

Luffyko woke up in a bed of red roses, blue, black and white.

Luffyko -"Where am I". She said puzzled.

In front of it were the 4 Kings Asura, Sura, Ashura and Shura. (If names equal).

Ashura -"Our dear promised this awakens"-.

She said as he gently caressed the cheek of Luffyko.

Luffyko turned to fainting.

* * *

_**Returned with the rescue group:**_

ACE, Sabo, Marco, Nami, Robin, Thatch, Chopper, Jozu, Zoro and Sanji. They could not believe what they saw Luffyko was dressed in a white dress and a veil sitting on a kind of throne and next 4 men dressed in costumes of different colors one of them dressed in red, one white, another black and white.

Zoro-"what shit is going on here?"-. Cry

Like the other.

Ashura -"are too noisy".

ACE -"Shit believe that they are doing".

Sura -"we have married with your little sister".

ACE, Sabo, framework, Nami, Robin, Thatch, Chopper, Jozu, Zoro and Sanji were paralyzed before the comment.

NAMI -".. as".

Ace, Sabo and Marco-"Devils said".

Shura -"that the 4 we have married with her".

Asura -"Now you are very annoying".

White beard pirates fell asleep and woke up in a large cage check sea stone. As Luffyko watched the battle from the 4 Kings Asura and Shura were badly injured dead media and Sura and Ashura. Ashura made a great attack and Asura, Sura and Shura disappeared from the destroyed battlefield.

Ashura turned it Asia Luffyko and kiss his hand and unconscious callus, quickly guards took him to the infirmary.

Frame bag from his pocket a baby den den mushi.

Marco -"Pops. We need help "-."

White beard -"what step"-. "?"

Framework -"We are trapped in a cage of sea stone".

POPs -"soon go".

_**Hello :D**_


	10. This is not a chapter!

This is not a chapter!

I didn't like the first chapters so it edit are them

And chapter 10 is in progress.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **_

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**_

_**Frame bag from his pocket a baby den den mushi.**_

_**Framework-"Pops. We need help "-."**_

_**White beard-"what step"-. "?"**_

_**Framework-"We are trapped in a cage of sea stone".**_

_**POPs-"soon go".**_

_**Now:**_

Luffyko ran to the cage where his family was.

Luffyko-"are you well?"-.

ACE-"Luffyko, would where demons you had gone?" you were looking for and that is that "she is married to us-".

I ask angry Ace.

Luffyko-"It is that Cheshire guided me towards the exit and came one of the Kings and told me that I would draw from here"-. Luffyko said innocently.

SABO-"well at least these well, now just need to get out of here".

Luffyko-"Okay seeketh the key and get them there-".

Luffyko toured the Castle and asked the guards where were the keys.

One of the guards told him that Ashura had keys.

So Luffyko went to the nursing and care volume Ashura Pocket key, Ashura awoke and hug to Luffyko doing that she fell into his lap, Luffyko hid the key in one of the pockets.

Ashura-"glad that you come to see me".

Luffyko-"e, eh... was worried so I came to see you". Luffyko thought that a small lie would do nothing.

Ashura smiled at the words to Luffyko. In a then Ashura was about Luffyko holding his arms while he kissed her on the neck.

Suddenly one of the guards came.

Guard-"King Ashura need it".

Ashura-"They are so inopportune" - said while it rises and left.

I am Luffyko in frozen before what happened with his red face.

**Point of view of Ashura:**

She is cute and she has cared for my I'm so happy, I hope that what happened not the beyond scared.

**Point of view of Luffyko.**

Luck I have not been noticed, yosh should now release them.

Luffyko ran towards where his family was.

Usupp, NAMI and Chopper-"Luffyko took, are you well?-."

Luffyko-"I'm fine, now you get them from there".

Luffyko opened the cage and guided to the exit without arousing suspicion.

Ashura-"where you think that they go with my wife?"

Luffyko-"shit"-. I murmured.

Luffyko-"Les would show the place".

Ashura-"and because I have stolen the key?-."

Luffyko-"is that it didn't wake up seemed very tired".

Ashura-"Okay"-.

Ashura call 2 guards.

Ashura-"they will accompany them to finish your"ride", would that not really bother you?"-.

Luffyko-"it does not bother me, I do not know well so they help me".

He said with a cute smile that made that Ashura is sonrojara.

Ashura departed leaving Luffyko to continue with your "ride".

Luffyko-"Em, Hello could show us the output".

Guards-"we can only show you around, Queen".

Luffyko sigh "okay"-.

While "walking" Ace and Sabo hanged the guards.

ACE-"go fast".

He said as he ran in a random direction.

SABO sigh to the act committed.

All ran to meet other hackers.

POPs-"are you well?"-. I asked concerned.

Jozu-"are good".

All headed to the ship when suddenly Ashura appears with many guards.

Ashura-"where they believe that they go with my wife".

White beard pirates-"do wife!?"-. They shouted surprised.

Ashura took quick mind Luffyko by the waist.

And he walked away.

ACE-"damn"-. Ace cry. All began to fight against the guards.

While with Luffyko.

Ashura-"do you think where you go my Queen?"-.

Luffyko-"Let me I have to go back with my family". I exclaimed Luffyko.

Ashura-"no". Whisper in the ear of Luffyko.

Luffyko had no other alternative began a battle with Ashura.

Luffyko use their claws to scratch the left eye of Ashura.

Ashura-"damn"-. I exclaimed loudly.

Luffyko desenvaino his sword and with a hand fire set on it.

Luffyko-"you will regret everything". He said with a cold tone.

Ashura-"don't believe it".

He said as he began to fight with a sword that I remove one of his guards.

Luffyko burned with each attack on Ashura.

Ashura-"curse".

Luffyko tired and saw an opening and just took in the heart of Ashura.

Ashura is stationary and suddenly he fell to the ground and I think a pool of blood.

Ashura for Luffyko's last words were "I've broken the heart"-.

Luffyko fell to the ground and look at the sky and thought-"I killed a King, and the others died, how will this Kingdom survive?"-.

Suddenly appeared Cheshire and Luffyko to look into your eyes for a minute.

Luffyko gave him a big smile which hiso Cheshire sonrojara.

Luffyko-"you look so cute when you blush you".

Cheshire-"calla... shut up". He said even more red.

That made Luffyko to release a burst of laughter.

"LUFFYKOO" shouted a familiar voice.

-"HERE I AM". Cry Luffyko.

After a few seconds they came with Luffyko.

Luffyko-"Hey I surprised-.

NAMI and Chopper embraced Luffyko with some tears.

Frame-"How do you do to get into these problems?"-. He said with a sigh.

SABO-"Luffyko, return".

Luffyko-"okay".

When they began to leave Luffyko backed off and gave him a kiss on the cheek to Cheshire.

ACE and Sabo-"Are dead"-.

But luckily Cheshire disappeared.

Luffyko are River before the Act of his brothers.

Framework-"Luffyko, I thought you do not where".

Luffyko-"that I do not see does not mean not to do it".

SABO-"well best return".

In the moby dick all rejoiced that the family is reunited again.

**Curiosity:**

**Luffyko has already killed other people.**

**The 4 Kings of the country of the wonders are dead and Cheshire is the new King.**

**Framework keep it baby den den mushi in your pocket inside his jacket. **


	12. Chapter 11

_**Monkey D Luffyko: is a very pretty girl's eye color chocolate, hair up to the waist and a beautiful smile that can melt the heart cold.**_

_**Portgas D Ace: It is the older brother of Luffyko. It is very on guard with Luffyko and if you get too close you will give you a cold look like snow.**_

_**Terminal D Sabo: is also the older brother of Luffyko.**_

_**Warning: Fem Luffy, use of translator.**_

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **_

_**Summary of the previous chapter:**_

**Marco -"Luffyko, I thought you do not where".**

**Luffyko -"that I do not see does not mean not to do it".**

**Sabo -"well best return".**

**In the moby dick all rejoiced that the family is reunited again, enjoyed the Sake and Luffyko told what had happened to him (by omitting what happened with King Ashura).**

**Now:**

Luffyko was on the lookout.

Ace and Sabo were practicing.

Marco was that everything was quiet.

Thatch was cooking.

White beard was on his throne watching their children.

Everything seemed quiet; after all they deserved a break. But everything just when a certain red - haired get the boat along with other 3 men.

White beard-"what do you here brat?"-. He said white beard looking to the redhead.

Shanks-"do not I come visit you?"-. Shanks I ask with a smile.

White beard-"always ruin my peace of mind, by the way, would who is an old?" very old and stubborn-." I ask with a serious voice making that Shanks back.

Shanks -"where did that?"-. I ask Shanks surprised at what he said white beard.

White-chinned-"a little bird told me".

That heard a laugh on the lookout and she was noted as a small figure came down and landed on the shoulder of white beard.

-"Do you Luffyko!"-4 men exclaimed shocked.

Luffyko-"Hello". Luffyko said with a smile.

Ben -"this is odd". She said Ben blew a puff of smoke.

Shanks and Yasopp-"what you're here?!"-. They were very surprised.

Luffyko -"Only salve a wounded bird"-. He said Luffyko with a small chuckle.

In that Ace, Sabo, Marco and Usupp came to see that it occurred.

Luffyko flew and landed on the back of the frame.

Ace and Sabo regarded Shanks and then left.

Usupp went with his father to talk as always.

They were only; White beard, Luffyko, Marco, Shanks and Ben.

Luffyko began to speak with Ben and Shanks.

White beard and Marco observed how well they got along.

Luffyko was and leave Ben and Shanks talking to Marco.

White beard -"how met Luffyko?"-. Interrupted the great old

Shanks -"say he was bored and went to visit a random island and ends at the dawn Island, I went to a bar as usual and the bar had a boy of about 5 years sitting eating large amounts of food".

Luffyko returned and sat down at the legs of white beard to hear the story.

Luffy -"wasn't so much".

Shanks -"for you".

Shanks -"good continued, I went and sat winged boy, it was very strange he had a scar in the left eye and short hair, his clothes were as a boy of 7." Then I asked a little sake, Luffyko interrupted to Shanks.

Luffyko -"was not a little were 2 barrels".

Shanks - okay were 2 barrels of Sake ".

Shanks "then take a barrel I started to talk to the guy, speaking things in other languages and sometimes think that it insulted me in another language". Then I leave to speak Luffyko to make a comment.

Luffyko -"sometimes"-.

Shanks -"knew it". He said Shanks pushing forward.

That made white beard smile.

Luffyko -"I continue with the story, well after insulting Shanks in other languages, I rise my seat went above the bar and then lower and I saw how everyone laughed at the drunk who were, that is for a week." Then came a stupid villain and insult to Shanks. I didn't, but when the villain was I went to the roof and followed him, began to fight with his men, and after a few minutes I get Shakalan with your friends "

Luffyko was interrupted by Shanks.

Shanks -"Why what Shakalan?"-.

Luffyko -"because you are a cod".

-"Hey" - Shanks.

Luffyko -"what such Shaki"-. "?"

Shanks -"stop brome".

Luffyko -"okay, Shankie, well I was gaining but then the Bandit method by the waist and threw me to the sea while he walked away in a boat, well I didn't swim so when came the sea monster and ate the villain, being close to the Bandit, others believed that I had died".

Shanks, "he seemed".

Luffyko-"well, after that Shanks had a stupid face, but when I saw they were surprised to see me there".

Shanks -"anyone would if they had seen it". I exclaimed child Shanks.

Luffyko -"hey, I'm having 12 I can behave child not your". Luffyko I exclaimed with a stew.

Shanks -"there is Yes, better go to take your fruit juice". Shanks said childishly.

White beard gave him a look at Shanks saying -"Do not these big fight you with someone of their age?"-.

Shanks -"she began". He said while pointing a finger at Luffyko was sitting in the lap of white beard.

Luffyko -"no". I exclaimed childishly.

Shanks -"what if". I exclaimed childishly.

Luffyko -"who do not". I exclaimed childishly again.

Shanks -"what if". I exclaimed childishly again.

They were thus a while until white beard put end to the child discussion.

Luffyko-"Shanks, do tell me your adventure"-. "?" He said Luffyko with a smile on his face.

Shanks could not be angry with her, she was so cute and kind.

Shanks you told what had happened on his adventures.

Luffyko laughed of the adventures and wing see it fascinated her.

Ace and Sabo returned to see how it was Luffyko and fell asleep near the throne of white beard, inciting Luffyko to do evil.

Good Luffyko are tempted and failed to prevent it.

**Hi I hope you like it.**

**sorry for the misspelling **


End file.
